


In his arms

by newtcuddles



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtcuddles/pseuds/newtcuddles
Summary: Alex whipped his head around and saw Willie standing in front of the bench that they sat on after they met for the first time. Alex ran up to him and before he could say anything he got pulled into a bone crushing hug.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	In his arms

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is literally the first fic i’ve ever written, i started it a while ago but never really finished it. But i just thought fuck it let’s give it a shitty rushed ending and just post it anyways, maybe people will appreciate it. so don’t expect to much, i kinda hate it to be honest 😅

Alex was bored to death, Regie and Luke were out doing gods knows what and Julie was at school. Alex wandered around Julie's house for a bit but Carlos was also at school and Ray was just working in his office. And Julie had told him very clearly that they weren’t allowed to snoop around the house when she wasn’t there. Eventually Alex gave up and retreated to the studio.

He grabbed his notebook and plopped onto the couch. He honestly loved being in the studio. It was like his safe haven, whenever he had a bad fight with his parents he would come here. The first time he wrote his own lyrics was when he came to the studio after a bad fight with his mother. His head was hurting thinking about it and he just needed to get his feelings out of him. At that point in his life he only really had two things to write about, the fights with his parents and his struggles with coming to terms with his sexuality. And it wasn’t actually as if he could share those lyrics with anyone, so he never told his bandmates.  
Now, however, his lyrics weren’t that depressing anymore, instead he wrote about the thrill of performing again, friendship and thanks to a certain ghost, he even wrote love songs.

Thinking about Willie made him smile, he thought back to the night after performing at the Orpheum.

_They were free, Alex couldn’t believe it he was so happy. After the band hugged a few more times and the boys stopped glowing (Alex still didn’t understand the glowing part if he was being honest.) They settled down on the couch and spent a while talking about how great it was to perform at the orpheum and what's next for the band._  
_“And all the girls will go wild for us!” Reggie exclaimed happily. Luke bumped his shoulder and looked harshley at him, “Oh and boys too of course Alex”_  
_“Speaking of boys,” Julie spoke up, “Luke told me a little bit about this skater ghost you met,'' she said playfully. Alex blushed and stammered out “Oh you mean uuuh Willie? I mean it's nothing really, he's just nice to me.”_  
_“Dude Willie totally has a crush on you Alex! I mean you literally went on a date right?” Luke exclaimed. “I uhhhh I what no….. I mean I don’t know maybe it was a date.” Alex’s cheeks were flushed bright red at this point,”was it a date? oh god did i go on a date with Willie without realizing it?”_  
_“Alex! Hey Alex shhhh calm down.” Julie shushed him, “First tell us more about this maybe date.” “Well, ehm we went to a museum and he skated around and he showed me how to pick up things.”_  
_“No Alex tell her what he did when you entered the museum!”_  
_“He um he grabbed my hand and didn't let it go until he started skating.” Alex told Julie._  
_“Omg Alex he is totally into you!” she yelled excitedly, “does he even know you guys didn’t cross over?”_

_fuck._

_Alex hadn’t thought about that yet. Willie probably thought Caleb’s jolts killed them since they didn’t cross over. Fuck Willie was out there thinking Alex and his friends died (for good) and he was probably blaming himself. Before any other band member could speak up Alex poofed out of the garage. He didn't really know where to start looking but the first place he appeared was the museum. When he saw no sign of the brown haired ghost there he poofed to the next location he could think of, the place where they had first met. He looked around but didn't see Willie, his shoulders slumped and he walked further down the street until he heard a familiar voice call out too him. Alex whipped his head around and saw Willie standing in front of the bench that they sat on after they met for the first time. Alex ran up to him and before he could say anything he got pulled into a bone crushing hug.He didn't return the hug at first, still overwhelmed but he soon hugged back just as passionately. Alex let Willie hold on to him for as long as he needed, it was Willie who retreated at first. He immediately started rambling about how sorry he was that the orpheum wasn´’t their unfinished business and blaming himself for what happened. “- and I just can't lose you Alex, I can´t!” he exclaimed. Alex grabbed him by the shoulders `Willie calm down, look at me.` he cupped willie´s face with one hand the other remaining on his shoulder. Willie´s breaths slowed down “i´m fine i´m not going anywhere. i'm not leaving you.”he reassured him while wiping away the tears on Willie's cheeks. He trailed his eyes over Willie's tear streaked face and his eyes stopped at his lips. Willie opened his mouth but quickly closed it when he realized how close their faces were. He looked Alex in the eyes and Alex swore he heard him mutter a quiet “alright fuck it.” Before he knew it Willies lips were on his own. Alex was confused for a second before he returned the kiss._  
_The kiss went on for a couple of seconds before they broke apart and looked at eachother._  
_“wow….”Alex mutterd. Willie giggled and replied “yeah, wow ”._  
_Alex looked at him with a huge grin before leaning in and kissing him again. Willie immediately reacted by putting his hands to Alex´s cheeks. In return Alex grabbed him by the waist and deepened the kiss. After a while they broke apart for air. Alex opened his eyes and was shocked to see Willie’s skin glowing. “what, what’s happening?”Willie stammered out. “woah, this is the same thing that happened with Julie.” Alex said looking at Willie who was staring at his own glowing hands in confusion. “Yeah that still doesn’t make sense to me, it would also help if you actually explained how you’re still here.” Willie pointed out._  
_“oh yeah, okay so we went to the studio after performing at the orpheum and………._

After that night Alex’s life (if you can really call it that) got so much better. Julie told her dad and brother about the boys since she could make them be seen sometimes. She didn’t really have a choice since Reggie suddenly became seen in the middle of dinner and Ray had let out a loud yell. After that they fell into a nice routine where the band would practice everyday when Julie got home from school. After practice they all had dinner together even though the boys couldn't actually eat. They still liked just being there and feeling like they’re a part of a family.Whenever Julie wasn’t home the boys would just practice with the three of them, or they’d explore LA or they would play around with Carlos (if he was home). But by far Alex’s favorite days were days like this. He was alone in the studio until he heard a familiar poof sound and his boyfriend (they made it official about a week after the orpheum) walked through the door.  
Alex smiled brightly at Willie as he got up and wrapped him in a tight hug.  
He needed the physical contact to remind himself that it all worked out fine and that they were all okay (for as far as they could be, being dead and all).

“wow what’s going on?” Willie asked confused, returning the hug “I mean I'm not complaining but are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I'm just so happy we’re all okay” Alex reassured him before burying his head in Willie’s neck and sighing happily.


End file.
